Mistakes and Fixing Them
by NotTakeMyGun
Summary: Tim left NCIS 7 years ago to start a family and live happily ever after but that not what happened. Now he must seek the help of his old boss to help protect him and his kids from his husband. (Warnings: past mpreg, spousal abuse, abuse, McGibbs, slash, slash pairing and ratings may change
1. Prologue

Prologue

Looking over at the 2 members of his team that are still here, he couldn't help but feel a feeling of nostalgia and longing wash over him. He never thought he'd lose members of his team until they left of their own free will or were killed. He wished he could turn back time to stop the unfair deaths of Kate and Jenny as well as given McGee a reason to stay. McGee had a good reason to leave, getting married and starting a family isn't a good idea when your team seemed to be the target for murders and sickos alike. 7 years have passed since any of them saw him through 2 years ago he got a call from Tim asking if he could have his job back and he told him that he could have it back anytime but Tim never came back. He was worried when 2 weeks passed after they spoke and Tim didn't show up, he had Abby do a check just to make sure he was alive and was relieved to find he was. There hasn't been any calls since and sometimes it kept him up at night trying to think of a reason for that one and only phone call, he could never think of a good reason why. He had thought that maybe there was something wrong with McGee's-no Smith's marriage but he always thought that Tim was smart enough to leave if it wasn't a happy union so he quickly ruled that out, he'd soon realized how wrong he was.

His phone went off and he answered it. Tony and Ziva looked up from their computers in anticipation of a new case. It was Vance telling him that he and his team needed to get down to Abby's lab right now than hung up before any questions could be asked as to why. Without a glance at his team mates he signaled for them to follow him and headed into the elevator.

"What's going on boss?" Tony stood next to him while Ziva stood before them.

"No clue, Vance just told me to get down to Abby's lab," He answered.

"Is something wrong with Abby?" Ziva turned her head towards him. He shrugged and the elevator opened. They walked into the lab of the friendliest Goth in the whole world. Vance, Palmer, Ducky, and Abby were there waiting for them. Abby's face was red and puffy as well as a little moist from crying for whatever reason. Ducky and Palmer looked like they didn't have a clue as to why they were here. Taking in the faces of his team he turned to Vance," What's up?"

Vance nodded his head to Abby who turned to her computer and began to type something that pulled up footage from a truck stop on the big screen," We were given this footage from the local police in Nebraska."

Abby pushed play. The footage starts out with a red sport's car getting gas than driving away after paying than a van pulled in after it. They had a clear view of the passenger side of the vehicle because of how it was parked, they saw the driver's door open and a big muscular man they knew as Samuel Smith, Tim's husband, get out and start to pump gas. Fear took them all as they waited to see what happened next but none of them thought that what happened next was what was going to happen. After a couple seconds the person in the front passenger seat moved and turned towards the camera without meaning it. It was Tim…he looked terrible, his face was a bit swollen and he had a black eye as well as what looked like a split lip, the image made everyone tense up and Gibb's hands clenched at his side. Then there was movement in the back seat and what looked like a little girl peered out with tears rolling down her face. She looked frightened and confused. Tim looked turned to look at her than grabbed at something it in the front seat before getting out. Samuel looked up at the sound of the car opening and went around to Tim's side of the car, he appeared to be shouting at him. Tim raised the item he picked up which turned out to be a crowbar and strake Samuel on one side of his head. Samuel fell down and Tim bent over to get the car keys from out of his pockets before getting into the driver's seat and drove away.

"What the hell was that?!" Tony shouted pointing to the screen.

"As of 5 days ago no one has seen or heard from the Smith family until last night when they pulled over for gas. This footage was turned over to us after they found out that McGee used to work here as well as the fact that 4 days ago he tried to get in contact with his old boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Vance said looking Gibbs in the eyes.

"What?!" Gibbs growled. Vance nodded to Abby again and she began to play the recording.

"This is NCIS, how can I help you?" asked a female voice

"I…need to talk to special agent Leroy Je-Jethro Gibbs," Tim stuttered out.

"What about mister?" the women asked.

"Could you pl-pl-please just patch me through?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that without kno-

"Mommy? I'm scared" a child's voice was heard and Tim's voice was heard trying to comfort the child.

"Sir?" the lady called out into the phone. A loud banging noise was heard three or four times, followed by screams and cries of Tim and what sounded like 2 children.

"Tim? Get your ass out here right on!" Samuel yelled with clear anger in his voice than things got quiet on Tim's end. The lady called out to him 3 times before she realized he hung up and got off the phone line.

The room was tense and enraged at what they had heard. Vance swallowed down his own anger," The van was found this morning in Wyoming, Tim and his twins weren't anywhere to be found. It's believed that because he wasn't able to get to you by phone call that he plans to meet you in person."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ziva and Tony were sent out to the Smith's house in Lincoln, Nebraska. While they investigate their ex-teammate's home life the van that Tim was last seen in was sent over and Abby was checking it out for anything suspicious with the help of Ducky and Palmer. Gibbs stayed at his desk as much as he could, just in case Tim did come looking for him, and went through the reports the Nebraska police sent him. First dated back 5 years ago and was reported by a female neighbor. She stated that she hear shouting and loud noises that worried her enough to call the police. The officer who processed her claim reported that a man was answered the door was identified as Tim Smith and he had some kind bruising on his neck and arms. 3 months later Timothy Smith was checked into the hospital for a broken arm. The doctor who checked Tim out also noted he had some bruising in different parts of his body as some small cuts here and there. When asked how he broke his arm Tim stated he fell in the shower but from the notes it sounded like doctor didn't believe him.

The reports followed a cycle of abuse reported by Tim's neighbor and his doctor but never once did Tim file a report until 2 years ago, about 3 months before Tim called him. Gibbs noticed, that months before Tim filed his first report, the neighbor who called the cops on a regular basis for Tim stopped and wondered why this Peggy Kirkland stopped but that's a question for Ziva and Tony to ask when they meet her. 1 month after Tim finally filed the first report he filed for a divorce on the grounds of spousal abuse and his credit card statement showed that he was living in a hotel which was his home until a week after he called Gibbs. He stopped the divorce from going through and it was clear what his reason was.

Tim went to the doctor 2 days after he talked to his old boss due to the fact he was having problems keeping stuff down and found out he was pregnant. Tim reunited with his husband because of the pregnancy and they went to couple's therapy which was probably McGee's idea. They stayed in therapy for a year and it seemed that the couple's problems were solved until 5 days ago.

Gibbs shook his head and closed the file he had just read. Taking a look at his watch he took out his phone and called Ziva.

"Yes boss?" Ziva answered her phone within seconds.

"Be sure to talk to Tim's neighbor, Peggy Kirkland, as well as his doctor and therapist," Gibbs said and gave her the details as to why they needed to talk to those people.

"Will do," Ziva said before hanging up. She and Tony had just gotten off the airplane when Gibbs called. They wasted no time in getting a car and headed over to Tim's house. The house had 2 floors and was white with gray trim. The lawn was un-kept and the dead flowers in the front garden gave a sad feel to what should have been a happy home. They walked up to the front door and found the door was unlocked but fear of what they may find kept them frozen in their spots. Tony finally closed the door and turned to Ziva," How about we talk to his neighbor first."

Ziva quickly nodded and they headed next door to a blue house with a well groomed lawn and blue flowers still lived in the garden. Ziva knocked on the door and a blonde middle aged woman in a blue dress answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Peggy Kirkland?" Tony asked showing his badge and the woman nodded," We'd like to ask you a couple questions about your neighbors, the Smith's."

Peggy led them to her living room and sat down before them," What do you want to know?"

"Everything," the NCIS agents said together. Peggy got a bit more comfortable and looked down for a moment to gather her thoughts before looking at both of the agents.

"7 years ago the Smith's moved into the house next door to my husband, children and I but you already know that. They seemed like a normal happy couple which was what I thought they were until the one night 5 years ago," Peggy looked off into the distance trying to recall every detail of the last 7 years. Ziva looked through the notes Gibbs gave her," The night you called the police for the first time."

Peggy nodded and swallowed trying to hold back tears that she had to wipe away with the back of her hand," I'm sorry, it's hard for me to…to recall those times, Tim and I were close friends. In all truth the signs of Sam's true nature was clear from the start."

Tony took out a tissue from his pocket and gave it to Mrs. Kirkland," What do you mean?"

"He was controlling right from the start. I'd go shopping with Tim and Sam would call every hour twice, he'd pick out what Tim wore every day, jealous of anyone who spent time with him…myself included, and Tim had to ask him if it was okay to go anywhere," Peggy started playing with her wedding ring while the agents took notes.

"Tell us about the first night," Ziva said.

"I can't tell you if that was really the first time Sam laid a hand on Tim but it's the first time I heard Sam yell that loud and he sounded so angry. At first I figured that they were just fighting about something…until I heard things being thrown about. I finally called the cops when I heard what I thought was glass shattering. The cop came and talked to Tim, when I saw him the next day he…he was covered in bruises. His house was a mess, we spent all day cleaning it up. I begged him to leave Sam but…he wouldn't." Peggy sobbed into her tissue.

"Do you know what set Sam off?"

Peggy shook her head," Tim never told me. I don't thing he really knew himself. He kept on telling me Sam didn't mean to do it and it won't happen again but it did repeatedly. I drove him to the hospital so many times and…he wouldn't leave that monster!"

The agents flinched in surprise at the burst of anger and Ziva quickly recovered to ask," You stopped calling the cops on Sam Smith almost 3 years ago, why?

"Tim asked me to stop because when I called the cops it enraged Sam more and I didn't want to cause Tim more trouble so I did what he asked," She answered looking away in regret," It got easier when Tim woke up one day and decided he had enough. Called the cops anytime Sam hit him, finally they locked Sam up for a night. We packed up everything he owned and headed to a hotel where he'd be safe. He filed for divorce and made plans to return to Washington but then he found out he was pregnant and wanted to give his child the happy family lifestyle…you know…so he took Sam back on the condition that they get help."

Peggy gave the agents a weak smile before walking over to a table full of family pictures and picked up a small picture in a golden frame with a fancy design. She walked back to the agents and handed them the picture that was of 2 2 year olds siting in a backyard. One was a boy and the other a girl. In the middle of the toddlers was the dog Tim adopted after Abby begged him to," That's Tim's twins. Caitlin Sarah and Jethro James, kind of funny because the dog's name is Jethro to but Tim assured me that he didn't name his son after his dog."

The agents shared a smile before saying at the same time," We know." Peggy's left eyebrow rose a bit in question. Tony shrugged before handing over the picture and asked what life was like the last 2 years.

"While at first it was a happy time, Sam wasn't as controlling as before, and Tim even began to grow flowers in a garden than slowly, after the twin's first birthday, things began to turn badly and by their second birthday history was repeating itself…only he was worst. The only thing that kept me from calling the cop was the fear that he might…hurt the children," She sobbed while she stroked the children's faces in the picture.

"What do you mean when he was worst?"

Peggy sobbed a bit more before answering the question," There were days when Tim couldn't get out of bed. He never admitted it but I knew that he stopped consenting to having sex with him."

"You mean that his husband was raping him?" Ziva asked in disbelief because she just couldn't believe Tim would let that happen. Peggy thought Ziva believed it was impossible for a husband to rape his spouse. She turned an icy glance to Ziva and hissed," It happens, Agent David!"

Ziva glared at her and hissed back," I know!"

Tony sensing a cat fight could break out butted in before one of the women could say something to really piss off the other," Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Peggy hesitated for a minute but came clean with a secret she's held on to for months," I think Tim having an affair somehow."

"Why?"

"Well a couple months back Sam started yelling at Tim about someone else and Tim never gave me an answer as to who this person was but what Sam was saying made it pretty obvious who this person was," Peggy responded with a small smile," In all truth I hoped he was because he deserved love and affection more than anyone I know.I..uhm...had fantasies of this Leroy person coming here and shooting Sam in the head."

The agents stopped taking notes after hearing their boss's first name in disbelief.

"Leroy?" Tony asked to make sure they heard her right. Peggy nodded with a smile.

Ziva swallowed," What exactly did Samuel Smith say about this "Leroy person."

Peggy blushed a little and gave them her best impression of the tough Samuel Smith, "Who the hell is Leroy?! You cheating on me Timmy?! You being a whore for this Leroy?! You Slut!"

Author's note: Be sure to leave you comments in the review box:)


End file.
